Its Just A Kiss
by Love X1X
Summary: Will as the 'Prince' and one of the 'Big Two' on campus, was popular and privileged. But he had a secret and the only person who knew was the 'King', Sonny Kiriakis. Will would do anything to keep him quiet. But when the King offers a solution what will this Prince do?
1. King & Prince

**Author's Note:- This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it**

**I own nothing but my ideas**

* * *

Muted lights lit up the large room. The peach coloured walls and luxurious red and beige carpet seemed to invite you in. A few tables spread with peach tablecloths and cream overlays were dotted throughout the room. A glass bar with two attendants was in the far corner where several men mingled. Everywhere you looked there were signs of opulence.

Just outside the room, that had been cordoned off, in a reception area stood a crowd waiting to go in. The room was crowded with women all eager to get into this exclusive event. Chatter could be heard all around as they stood in groups eying the competition. Everyone wanted in.

A hush fell as a gorgeous blonde man with sparkling blue eyes and a lean body stepped up to the small stage that had been set up. All eyes focused on him.

"Good evening everyone. We have reserved this restaurant as the venue for this exclusive party, which you ladies will find unique from any other."

The young man looked over the crowd and smiled, sparking gasps and titters.

"I see a lot of hopefuls from different universities but unfortunately less than half of you will be allowed inside. For those who do make it inside you can expect great company and fine dining, not to mention the 'Big Two' will be in attendance this evening. I, Will Horton, as the organiser of this event, welcome you to our party!"

A cheer went up from the crowd as Will stepped down from the stage. He turned to the waiter standing near the stage and whispered in her ear for a few moments then turned and walked inside.

Will was known as the 'Prince' of Salem University. His friends had jokingly started calling him that on their first day of school and the name had stuck. He looked around the restaurant with excitement. Tonight was going to be his lucky night, he just knew it. His friend T came over.

"Prince are we starting? But there is still one person missing."

"What? Who's missing?"

Will looked around the room again. The selected women were beginning to fill the room.

"What do you mean who's missing? Of course I mean Sonny Kiriakis!"

No sooner had the words left T's mouth than a hush fell over the crowd then a murmur began in the back, gradually making its way forward.

"It's 'King'."

A tall dark haired man made his way through the crowd which had parted like the Red Sea for him. Twenty – two year old Jackson 'Sonny' Kiriakis was a sight to behold dressed head to toe in black Armani. The black button down shirt was opened at the collar to give a glimpse of a chiselled chest and the long sleeves were rolled up to his elbow to reveal sculpted forearms. The black slacks were well fitted and shiny leather dress shoes completed the ensemble.

He stood an impressive 6ft 2inches, his chocolate brown eyes were often described as bedroom eyes by women and a even a few men. His dark brown hair was perfectly styled. All this and more had earned him the nickname 'King'.

"Wow. As soon as King enters the room the atmosphere changes."

Will, T and a couple of their friends watched as Sonny walked over to one of four couches along either side of the room and sat down next to a pretty blonde in a dark green dress. Immediately murmurs began as other women glared at the poor girl.

This was always his routine. Sonny would walk into a party and mingle for a few minutes then he would sit next to the girl he would more than likely go home with that night.

T chuckled. "Typical huh Will?" He turned to his friend who wore a dark frown.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Will was angry. "….Nothing." He turned and looked away, leaving his friends to wonder what was wrong with him.

In the past six years, Sonny had always managed to defeat him. Every time he had his eye on a girl, Sonny would come steal her away. _EVERY SINGLE FREAKING TIME!_ And that was the reason for his current state.

"With his air of mystery, King always draws women like flies."

"T's right. You're the only one who is close to him Will. That's why you are the 'Big Two'."

Will turned back to his friends.

"Are you kidding me?! We can barely stand each other! In private we are always arguing."

"That's what I mean." Chad looked at Will meaningfully.

"It takes a real man to banter with King. His family is so rich, even though he's not rude, he still intimidates all our classmates."

"Mmm…and you're the only one who has his cell phone number. _Nobody_ else has that advantage. We only talk to him through you."

"No wonder no one else sees him as the bastard he really is." Will muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Your popular too Will but your appeal id different to King's. Actually you are an enigma. As much as we've heard about Sonny's prowess in bed, we've yet to hear yours."

Will straightened up from the bar, slightly paniced. However Ollie continued on without noticing.

"Rumour has it that your techniques are so extraordinary that the girls were rendered unconscious and couldn't provide any clear descriptions. Since King is labelled as sensational in bed, you must be even better or close to it."

Will looked at the very impressed faces surrounding him. He didn't know whether to cringe or laugh out loud at the absurdity of those claims.

"What kind of girl do you like anyway?"

Angelo interrupted his musings and Will grinned as he answered.

"The _best _kind."

They boys chuckled at the answer and Will joined in. He made the mistake of looking up and locked gazes with Sonny, who had a smirk on his face. This just made Will angry all over again.

"What's wrong?" T asked for the second time that night.

"Nothing. I'm going to the bathroom."

Will walked towards the doors that led to the toilets. The bastard had been laughing at him! And those rumours? Of course they were only rumours. Where would he obtain those so-called techniques? Especially when he was still…a _Virgin!_

He was in a total fix. Will braced his hands on the sink after splashing his face with cold water. He was slightly tipsy. Its not that he wanted to stay a virgin. He was in fact afraid that someone would find out, except for one person. He turned when he noticed someone lounging in the doorway. Of all people….

"Sonny."

"You seem to be in high demand. Everyone's talking about your 'techniques' passing mine."

"Let me guess…._**you**_ started that rumour."

"Aren't I generous." Sonny smirked ant the younger man.

"_Damn it!_ You set me up!"

Will glared at the man in front of him. He was being made a fool of and all because of his damned virginity! Sonny had him by the balls. Not only was Will his point of contact, he had also been reduced to cook and cleaner….in other words Will was Sonny's servant.

* * *

An annoyed Will burst through the doors of the large bedroom.

"Sonny its already past noon! How much longer are you gonna sleep you lazy ass?"

Sonny blinked open his eyes and rolled onto his side, the sheet slipped further down his naked body.

"Geez…not so loud Will. That girl last night was so annoyingly demanding, she wouldn't leave until dawn so have some sympathy."

Will picked up one of the pillows that had somehow found itself on the floor by the bed and used it to hit the smug brunette sprawled on the king sized bed. Sonny never brought girls to his apartment because they were only one night stands.

"You snatched my target _again_ last night and you have the gall to gloat?! Bastard."

"I only did it to keep your chastity intact."

Will glared daggers at Sonny.

"Shut up and hurry and go eat. You know the least you could do is eat out and save me the trouble."

"But I pay for all the groceries and besides you get free food."

Sonny had Will there. Will sighed. Lately he couldn't even win an argument with Sonny. Sonny had bedded 100% of the girls that had caught Will's eye on or off campus and he was fed up with it but how could he ever catch up? This was frustrating and humiliating. Maybe he was doomed to be a virgin for the rest of his life.

Will was brought out of his daze by a strong yank on his arm which caused him to fall onto the bed right in Sonny's lap.

"What if I showed you my 'techniques'? Would that improve your mood?"

"What the hell? What can I learn from you?"

"Will you are very appealing and you have the ability. You just need to relax a little."

Sonny leaned in and teasingly licked Will ear. Will gasped and froze in shock. He hadn't even noticed when Sonny had put his arm around his middle enveloping him with such natural movements and why did it feel so right?

_He's just showing off his 'techniques right? Just think of this as a demonstration_….But what should he do? He heart was starting to beat faster. Maybe he should move. Before he could decide what to do, Sonny asked him a question.

"You've kissed before right?"

"Idiot! Of course I have!" Will glared down at the arms still around him.

"Maybe not as much as you but…." He muttered.

"What like Junior High level?" Sonny joked not realising he hit the nail on the head.

"Shut up!"

Will made to move out of Sonny's embrace while trying to hide the blush that stained his cheeks but of course Sonny noticed and tightened his hold on the blonde.

"Well Will, let me demonstrate how to make your partner cum by just kissing."

"What the hell! W-w-what are you t-t-thinking? That…that would make us gay!"

Will pulled out of Sonny's arms and made to get up then froze at Sonny's words.

"Fine. Be a cherry boy for the rest of your life. I'm not even talking about sex yet. If just kissing gets you this freaked out you're nothing but a chicken shit coward."

"Am not!" Will turned slightly to glare once again at his nemesis.

"Then prove it." Sonny wore a serious expression but figuratively he was holding his breath. He had been looking for a way to get to Will for quite a while now. Would will take the bait?

This is stupid, Will thought. "I have to kiss you to prove I'm not a chicken shit coward?"

"That's right," Sonny smirked. "Just one little kiss."

Said the spider to the fly.

* * *

Will was internally freaking out. Why was Sonny being a bastard again and more importantly wht was his heart beating so wildly? He didn't want to appear to be a coward, especially in front of Sonny but kiss Sonny? Could he do that?

* * *

**So how was that? Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Lessons

**Author's Note:- The response to this story has been overwhelming and I am soooooooooooo happy. Thank you all for the support. Please keep it coming.**

**This fanfic is shorter than most. It has about 4 or 5 chapters. I am still working on my first fanfic Love Like This so please be patient with me. Thank you!**

**I own nothing but my ideas**

* * *

Chad and T looked over the restless crowd. Where the hell were those two? Dario walked over to the slightly anxious boys.

"Where are King and Prince?"

T looked at Chad who shrugged. "Out for a smoke?"

"Hmmm….lately they have been sneaking out a lot."

* * *

Gasps and moans echoed in the small bathroom.

"_Nnnn…ahhh_…Sonny why do we….have to sneak….out _ahhh_…like this?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"_Hahhh_….If, if you...mmm…say so…"

Sonny deepened the kiss, bringing Will closer to him. Will had to admit that Sonny was an incredible kisser. Despite him being a man and all, he enjoyed kissing him and that more than confused him. He would never admit to Sonny how painfully aware of his inexperience he was since they started these 'lessons'.

He still didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Sonny that day but it was Sonny's comment after that had made him determined to blow Sonny away with a kiss.

* * *

"_What was that?"_

"_That was a kiss of course. What else could it be?"_

"_Wow you really are at Junior High level."_

"_What you think you could do better?"_

"_Oh I'm pretty sure I can. Want me to teach you?"_

* * *

It made no sense to be this determined to show a guy that he could kiss but he was stubborn like that. No matter the challenge he always wanted to prove he could do it, never mind that if his friends found out they would think he was gay. However Sonny's lessons seemed to be getting a bit more and more extreme.

* * *

Will gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back. Why the hell was Sonny sucking his penis!? He sure as hell didn't teach half-heartedly did he? Will moaned as Sonny licked all around the tip of his cock. He knew he was about to cum.

"S-s-sonnyyy….let go. I'm g-gonna come…._Oh_!"

Sonny paused for a moment. "Go ahead, I'll swallow it."

"_Idiot_. Just let g-g-go…"

"You're so fussy."

Sonny licked the slit at the head of Will's penis and continued to suck on it while using one hand to massage his balls. Will shuddered, his whole body tightening and let out a loud groan as he came. This felt so good.

He looked up as Sonny kneeled between his legs. _He really swallowed it_, Will thought as he saw Sonny wipe a bit of cum from his chin.

"You come too quickly. It would be a shame if the girl you were with is unsatisfied."

Sonny settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

"Now its my turn. Turn your ass to me."

"Why? Its only _pretend_ sex. You know maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend."

Even as he complained, Will got on all fours on the bed. Sonny had been shocked at first at the blonde's compliance but as the 'lessons' went on he had tested the limits of Will's naivety. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get this gorgeous boy naked with a few well worded explanations and goadings. He leaned in and began rimming Will's ass with his tongue.

"Mmm…I noticed you haven't gone on your nightly….._ahhh_…activities lately."

Sonny licked and slurped at Will's hole eliciting a gasp from the younger man.

"Then hurry up and learn your lesson so I can find my relief."

"My bad." Will blushed.

Maybe he was keeping Sonny from going out at night. He felt a little guilty; he was getting free lessons after all. Just for that he'd play the girl's part but no further than to help Sonny get off. His ass was off limits to penetration.

After arousing Will again, Sonny slipped his hard cock between Will legs and lay flush against him. Will crossed his legs at the knee, as Sonny had instructed him to, effectively bringing Sonny's penis up alongside his. He shuddered. Why did this always feel so damn _good_?

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and began to thrust his hips against Will's pert ass. Soon they were both panting as Sonny's hips moved faster.

"I'm coming."

"Me too. Let's come together." Sonny whispered in his ear and buried his face in the curve of Will's neck.

Both men groaned in unison a few seconds later as they orgasmed, collapsing onto the bed. Sonny wrapped himself more fully around Will then nipped his ear as he ran his hands over Will's body. Will shivered at the sensations that ran down his spine. He was getting too into this.

"What…what are you doing? Stop that."

Sonny caught himself. He needed to keep himself in check. If he wasn't careful Will would figure out he had ulterior motives for doing this.

* * *

Later that same week, after another 'lesson' and dinner, Sonny stood next to where Will sat at the entrance to his apartment and watched him as he put on his shoes. Will was really beautiful and Sonny had a hard time not just staring at him. Then something Will said caught Sonny's attention.

"Wait what!? You're gonna have your _'debauchery'_ tonight?"

Sonny felt a sharp pain in the region of his heart as he asked the question. The eager look on Will's face was silently killing him.

"Yep and its all thanks to you! I'm finally gonna have sex, real sex."

Will stood up and turned to face Sonny.

"Thank you for building up my confidence to do this."

Sonny was more than a little disconcerted. He had chosen to forget the reason Will had agreed to the lessons, it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Damn it to hell! Maybe he should just tell Will how he felt. But he never got the chance. Will stretched up and kissed him full on the mouth.

Sonny eyes widened in shock before he slowly closed them and his body stirred in arousal. When had Will become this good of a kisser? Will gently broke the kiss and looked into Sonny's now opened eyes.

"How was that? Pretty good huh?"

Sonny answered still in a daze, not really knowing what he said.

"Yeah that was excellent."

"YES!" Will fist pumped the air and turned to open the door.

Sonny reached out a hand to stop Will but stopped himself. He started when Will suddenly turned back to him.

"Oh and Sonny? Please don't snatch my target tonight ok?"

And before Sonny could say anything more he was out the door. Sonny stood staring at the closed door for a long time. Why hadn't he said something? Stopped Will from leaving? He closed his eyes at the pain that washed over him. What was he to do now? Maybe he should get over Will.

* * *

On the other side of the door Will stood facing the empty corridor, his back to Sonny's apartment door. To be honest he was really doing this _tonight_ to put an end to the ever increasing confusing thoughts and feelings he had when he was with Sonny. He just knew if he went and had sex they would go away.

* * *

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a good time and Sonny was miserable. He watched as Will laughed and talked with several girls, all goo goo eyed over him. He finally chose a curly haired brunette and sat next to her. Sonny's hands clenched and he turned away. There was no use being here any longer, he wasn't enjoying himself so he decided to go home. He didn't want to get drunk in public.

Hours later Sonny sipped from the scotch from his glass as he slouched back against the sofa. What had he done? He hadn't meant to build up Will's confidence to go out and have sex but he hadn't been able to help himself. Now he wished he had never made that stupid challenge to Will. He knew how he was with challenges but he had thought the younger man would refuse. Sonny sighed for maybe the hundredth time that night. Will was probably right now having –

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted and he sat up when he heard the front door slam and running footsteps approach the living room. What the hell? He was very surprised to see Will enter the room and come to a stop before him.

"Will…?" The blonde was panting for breath.

"Ahh…have you come to give me a run down of ="

Will abruptly leaned over, straddled Sonny's lap and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What have you done?"

Sonny was startled and confused. "….What's wrong?"

Will brought his face right up to Sonny's and glared at the older man.

"I can't get it up."

"_What?..._You don't mean….you can't get an _erection_?"

To say Sonny was shocked was an understatement. What the hell was going on here? Meanwhile Will was freaking out.

"I can't believe it! She tried _everything _to turn me on and _nothing_ worked!"

Will suddenly went pale and groaned. "I'm impotent."

Without a second thought, Sonny grabbed Will's head, leaned in and started to kiss the distressed man. His free hand travelled down Will's back to rest on his butt. He fondled that perfect piece of flesh, moving him closer so that they were grinding against each other.

"Mmm….nnn…_oh!_" Will was instantly erect.

Will broke the kiss and looked down with a sigh of relief at his erection.

"There we go. I really thought I had become impotent. It just turns out I can't get it up with women. What a relief…"

Sonny smirked waiting for Will to realise what he had just said.

"_Wait what?!_ **_OH HELL NO_**!"

Sonny watched as Will had another freak out session all while still straddling his lap, not that he was complaining. He felt a little guilty to know that Will wasn't turned on by girls anymore partly because of him but at the same time he was still happy in that fact.

"I'll never be able to lose my virginity now! I'll never be able to defeat you!"

What on earth was Will talking about? _Defeat_ him? Sonny smiled wryly at Will.

"What are you talking about Will? You defeat me all the time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sonny took a deep breath it was now or never. He had to tell this precious man how he felt.

"Since the beginning I'd fallen in love with you Will."

What?! What?! What was Sonny saying? Didn't he like women? He was a womaniser right? _Right?!_

"You're kidding me right?" At Sonny's silence Will continued. "B-but you like _girls!_"

"I only slept with the girls _you_ had your eye on and I never slept with the same girl twice. Have you never wondered why Will?"

Sonny hugged Will closer. He desperately needed that warmth right now.

"I want to monopolize your heart and body Will."

Will was still in shock. Sonny loved him? Why had he never said anything? Hang on…why had he taught him about sex, knowing he would try it with a girl, if he loved him? Was this just some big joke?

"I've been patiently waiting for you. Patiently waiting to get inside your hole Will."

Sonny nipped at Will's ear and the younger man shuddered before what he said sunk in and he scooted back on Sonny's thighs .

"No way in _**HELL!**_ There is absolutely _no way_ that huge thing can fit inside me."

For some reason it didn't alarm Will that he was _still_ in Sonny's lap, semi-erect _and_ talking about having sex with him. What _did_ alarm him was the idea of Sonny trying to put his enormous cock inside him, although the idea did also arouse him.

Sonny grinned. Huge huh? The night was turning out better that he had expected. Maybe he did have a chance with Will after all.

"Of course it would fit. And we will do it often too so you better bet used to it."

"Uh…um…"

What the hell should he say? Will was speechless. He blushed as he looked into Sonny's eyes. The man was serious.

Sonny kissed Will's nose then his lips and each blushing cheek. He brought Will back against him and ground himself against the shuddering body.

"I'll seduce you to distraction Will. Be prepared. "

Will's body was heating up and he could feel his resolve slipping. What was he going to do?

* * *

**So Will accepted the challenge, kissed Sonny, and now he's taking 'lessons' from Sonny. How long before he succumbs to Sonny?**


	3. Feelings

**Author's Note:- Chapter 3. Hope you like it**

**Thank you for all the reviews and to my followers: I love ya guys.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"That should be it for the next party."

Will handed the invite list to the dark haired 6ft 4inch man sitting next to him. Chad looked over the list then closed the notebook.

"K Prince I'll get right on it. I'll get Dario and T to help me out."

Will nodded his agreement, got up and made his way across the vast green lawn between the library and study hall and the cafeteria and coffee shop, leaving Chad to follow behind. It was early spring so the trees and flowers were just starting to bud. Will closed his eyes and stood for a moment to take in the sunshine and fresh air. He loved spring. It was the season when everything became new again.

Unaware of how the sunlight through the trees hit him making him look ethereal and even more alluring. Chad shook his head. No wonder Will was called the 'Prince' of Salem U. Right now he looked like a real regal prince with his blonde good looks and the sunlight all around.

Will sighed as he turned his face up to the sun and felt a light breeze riffle his slightly long blonde hair. He was oblivious to the whispers and murmurs of the passing girls but he did notice the change in atmosphere and opened his eyes. He looked in the direction of the squeals. There walking towards him from the cafeteria was Sonny.

"Oh there's King. As usual he commands attention where ever he goes. That ever present air of mystery that surrounds him draws girls from all over and of course his legendary bedding techniques which we've heard from the ladies."

_You don't know the half of it_, thought Will to himself. _Even I still can't believe it_.

* * *

Every night he and Sonny played a dangerous game. Why was he even doing it? He could just go back to his own apartment after classes end but no he had let Sonny talk him into having dinner at his place every day.

As soon as they were inside the apartment Sonny would somehow with a kiss, convince him to have a session of 'pretend sex' and they would end up in bed together. Tonight had been no different.

Will sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed cleaning himself up. Sonny had come all over his stomach and chest.

"Is something bothering you? What's the sigh for?"

Will turned to the older man lounging against the headboard with a glare.

"Is something _bothering_ me? Of course something is bothering me! I'm impotent!"

Will was frustrated. He wanted to go out and have sex with girls, lots and lots of sex but he couldn't and who's fault was that? It was Sonny's of course. Sonny had made him impotent.

"You were only suppose to show me you're 'techniques' yet when I was ready to have sex I couldn't get it up! Thanks to you I'm incapable of doing so."

Sonny moved up behind Will and reaching down began stroking his penis.

"You are not impotent. You just simply have no interest in women anymore."

Will shivered at Sonny's touch. Come to think of it their relationship was a little questionable. How had his 'lessons' get to this level?

"I-its only because I've ever only done it with you! And you a womanizer wouldn't understand my pain!"

"Right now I've stopped sleeping with women. There's only you Will, because I love you."

Sonny claimed over and over again to be in love with him but Will always ignored him. He refused to believe it was true, not after six years of seeing Sonny bed endless girls.

Sonny reached down with his other hand and gently fingered Will's hole.

"I want to breach your last line of defence Will."

Jolted from his thoughts Will pulled away. Whenever Sonny tried that line or something similar Will adamantly refused him. There was no way he would let Sonny break through _all_ of his defences like that.

"No! Over my dead body!"

Sonny sighed. Damn! He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. "Ok."

"You agreed Sonny, pretend sex only."

Will knew he should really put an end to this risky game because he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Sonny and his 'techniques' were weakening his resolve so he had come up with a plan to terminate their relationship on his own. He was going to act like a spoiled brat. It was the one thing he knew Sonny couldn't stand.

"Anyway I'm making Shabu-Shabu for dinner and I want the best quality beef so I need $200 for the store." _That should do it_, Will thought.

"I'm picky about my meat so get the 3kg Wagyu fresh whole filet marble score from the Hoa Bihn supermarket. We could always use the rest in soup or something."

"That's nearly $1000!"

Was Sonny crazy? He had not expected this. Why hadn't Sonny gotten angry with him for demanding such expensive meat, his plan wasn't suppose to fail. Sure they both loved Japanese food but still…

"Must be great to have a rich daddy who pays for everything. I have to watch every cent I spend."

"Then let me pay for your food and stuff."

What? Why was Sonny…

"I can't take advantage of you like that! I'm not like that."

"Its not taking advantage if I offer Will."

Will thought for a moment, he really didn't like to owe Sonny. Why didn't he just hurry up and get tired of him?

"Fine but I will do the housework in exchange."

"Fine by me. I'm gonna go take a shower."

* * *

Sonny sat up in bed beside a soundly sleeping Will, tapping away on his lap top. He reached over and gently stroked the silky blonde hair. It was amazing how Will could sleep so soundly knowing that there was someone there who wanted him so badly. Shit! This was torture.

* * *

Will woke up alone in the big bed. Damn! He had spent the night. Again! He got out of bed and made his way into the living room only to be greeted by a wide awake Sonny on his laptop. Sonny had been on his laptop a lot lately.

""You online so early in the morning?"

"Oh just playing some games, I couldn't sleep."

"Games? You have time for that?"

"…Yeah."

The sound of a rumbling stomach filled the air. Will looked embarrassed.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Sonny looked up from his laptop as Will, dressed only in one of his pyjama tops, made his way over to the kitchen. Did Will not know how sexily dishevelled he looked? And was he trying to tempt him with that outfit? Damn! He really had to get a grip.

"No I haven't eaten yet."

"Ok. Let's see what's in the fridge. Maybe I will make an omelette."

Will pause in his perusal of the fridge's contents when he spotted two peppers. He had an idea. Sonny hated peppers.

"You hate peppers right? I'll put lots of peppers in the omelettes because I _love_ them."

"That's fine."

Wha – ? What? Didn't he hate peppers?

Sonny smiled. "You're such a good cook Will that even the food I don't like taste good when you make it."

"Ah…oh…" Will stood there blushing, his heart missing a beat.

_No, no, no! Don't get charmed by the enemy you idiot_, Will reprimanded himself. But Sonny's words had made him very happy.

* * *

Weeks later Will stood in Sonny's apartment's kitchen cooking dinner. Sonny had said he would be home late because he needed to finish something so he had come at six o'clock instead of five. His mind raced as he chopped the vegetables for the stew. It had been nearly three months since that first kiss to now. He was battling feelings that were increasingly puzzling the hell out of him.

Their relationship had taken an unexpected turn and he refused to think of what it meant. Will jumped when he heard a melody behind him. He turned and saw Sonny cell on the dining table; he must have forgotten it there that morning.

"Hello?" There was a pause on the other line.

"Who the hell is this and why are you answering my son's phone?"

Oops. Will had answered the phone without thinking. He hurriedly explained.

"This is Will Horton. Sonny forgot to take his cell with him –"

"Oh Will?! Will Horton? I haven't seen you since you were in high school."

"Same here Mr Kiriakis. Um…Sonny is out at the moment."

"Mmm I know. He was in the office today and just left but I forgot to tell him something. I'll just call him later."

"Sonny was at the office…?"

What was going on? Sonny didn't like his father's company so why had he gone there?

"Yes. Lately my wayward son has been helping out here when he doesn't have classes. Thinking of his future I guess. I thought he would never come here but he's getting serious and he's been bringing in some very good overseas business."

"Really…er…why is he…?"

"Oh in our house we have one rule….Earn you keep. Other than his rent, he is entirely responsible for his living expenses and spending money."

What? That couldn't be true could it? Will listened as Justin Kiriakis reiterated that he would call later.

"Sure…I'll tell him. Bye."

So that's what's been happening. Those times he had awoken to see Sonny on his computer he must have been working and what had he done? He had made snide comments about rich daddies and acted selfishly. Will was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear the footsteps behind him.

"What's for dinner?"

Will yelped in surprise and spun around to face Sonny.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me!? Don't ever scare me like that again. Geez. When did you get home?"

"Just now. Here. I got you something."

Will took the bag Sonny held out and looked inside.

"Is this…!? This is the Kopi Luwak coffee beans. I've been dying to try this."

Will couldn't believe this. These were some of _**the**_ most expensive coffee beans from Cluwak's Gold Label.

"How did you know…? Thank you…."

"No problem."

Will couldn't look at Sonny. He felt too touched right now, his heart was hammer in his chest. He also felt guilty after what he had found out earlier. These coffee beans cost around $100 to $200 per 100g and that bag looked like it was 300g at least.

"I'm starving."

Will turned back to the stove and stirred the stew in the pot as he smiled to himself.

"Dinner's almost ready."

Sonny hugged Will from behind. One hand going under his yellow shirt and the other to fondle his groin.

"I'd rather have you Will."

"Hey you perv….watch where you're groping me!"

"Its your fault for waving that cute ass at me."

"Waving my…. Geez I'm still cooking here."

Sonny was hard. He teased Will's nipple under his shirt, licked his ear earning a shudder from the younger man.

"Dinner can wait, I can't." He continued to grope Will's cock.

"You're already hard, let me take care of it."

* * *

Will closed his eyes. The sensations running through him were incredible. He still couldn't believe how good Sonny made him feel. Why was he working so hard to earn Will's keep as well? What was in it for him? Why was Sonny so into him? Idiot.

"_Mmm…ahhh….I-I'm coming…ah!_"

Sonny looked up from his position on the floor. He loved to watch Will come as he sucked him off. He also loved the taste of Will, to him it was the best thing. He increased the suction and swallowed as Will came.

"You seem to be feeling it more today."

Will slumped to the floor, shuddering, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He had been so shallow; he had tried hard to act petty to get Sonny to get tired of him. Only to find out he was totally serious about him. It made him despise himself.

Sonny stared into Will's unguarded face and what he saw made him lean in and capture his lips with his own. Will felt defenceless; he gripped the back of Sonny's shirt and returned the kiss.

* * *

Two days later Sonny and Will were standing in the atrium of Salem University.

"You have a date tonight?"

Will looked down at the floor. Ever since he had come to his realisation a couple days ago he had felt a little awkward around Sonny.

"Yes but I'll meet you at the bench beside the square at eight ok? Be there."

Sonny closed his eyes briefly. Damn. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

Will turned and walked away. He had to end this. Sonny was just infatuated with him. He couldn't let this relationship go on. Will never say the pained look on Sonny's face as he watched him walk away but Sonny didn't see Will's troubled expression either.

* * *

**What will Will do? He is seriously falling for Sonny and he doesn't even know it. Poor Sonny keeps getting hurt...what should he do?**


	4. A Chance

**Author's Note:- This is the last chapter but don't worry my dears there is more to come so please watch this space.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments.**

**I own nothing but my ideas**

* * *

It was late and Will was not having a good time. He had lied to Sonny about the date. He was in fact only out drinking with his friends. A short haired blonde at a neighbouring table turned to look at him and smiled. He didn't even bother wasting the energy to smile back.

Angelo, T and Chad were openly flirting with girls at another table. Dario looked around the club and turned back to Will.

"Hey Prince, where's King? Why isn't he coming?"

"…err… well…"

Will had lied to them earlier and told them that Sonny wasn't returning his calls and that he was probably mad at him.

The mention of the King caught the flirting guys' attention and they turned back to their table.

"Talking about King. Has anyone else noticed he hasn't been out with any girl lately? Has he got a steady girl I wonder?"

"What? No way! This is King we're talking about. He doesn't do serious."

Will who had been looking at his watch, that now read10:35 p.m., for the millionth time that night was startled when T addressed him.

"Right Prince?"

"Huh? Oh…err…"

That's right; these guys only saw the image that Sonny wanted them to see. None of them knew the real Sonny Kiriakis, only he, Will, knew how earnest he could be when he was really serious about someone. Oh god! What had he done?

"Sorry…I have to go!"

Will got up, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the bar and was immediately hit with rain. He looked up and the dark sky. Surely Sonny wouldn't still be waiting for him would he? Not in this rain? Without another thought he ran towards Horton Town Square, looking around to see if Sonny had come there to shelter from the rain, continuing on when he didn't see him. He rounded the corner and came to a stop when he saw Sonny sitting on the bench, soaked.

As if sensing his presence, Sonny turned his head and spotting Will, smiled.

"Yo."

"What the….! You…."

Will took off his jacket and covered the older man's wet head.

"What? I told you I would be waiting."

Will's eyes widened in shock and misted before he clenched his jaw. What was he to do now? His resistance had completely crumbled and turned to dust.

"You…idiot! Look at you, you're freezing."

Will took Sonny's hands as he knelt down in front of him, uncaring that he was now drenched with rain too.

* * *

Will sat on the double bed in the small hotel room. The rain had not let up and neither man had the energy to walk back to the main road to catch a cab and Will was worried about Sonny getting a cold from being out in the rain so long so they had secured a room for the night at the Horton Square Hotel.

Sonny was currently in the shower and Will, who had changed out of his wet clothes and showered earlier (at Sonny's insistence), had donned one of the complimentary robes. His mind was still racing with thoughts of Sonny and how he had waited, in the rain, even knowing that there was a possibility he wouldn't come. The idiot had wormed his way past his defences.

* * *

Sonny walked naked out of the bathroom, eyes closed, towelling his hair dry. The hot shower had warmed up his body and he felt refreshed. He opened his eyes and froze. It wasn't the first time he had seen Will naked but he had not expected this. Usually he had to coax Will into bed.

Will turned his head to look at Sonny who stood proudly erect and rooted in the doorway of the bathroom.

"This is what you have been waiting for right? To have me? Well come and get it."

Sonny gulped loudly. Was this for real? He had waited for and wanted this for so long. From the moment he met had Will all those years ago. Was will really offering himself to him? He hoped this was not a trick. He walked over to the bed and climbed on, facing Will. He leaned in and captured his mouth in fierce a kiss.

Sonny pulled back to look at Will. The blonde had his eyes closed. He moved them to lay down on the bed in a 69 position. Sonny put his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, moistening the digits. He started teasing Will's opening then inserted his wet fingers, slowly easing one finger inside, getting Will accustomed to the penetration, adding a second finger then a third, stretching the tight virgin ass.

With his free hand he stroked Will's rigid member. Will gasped then moaned and pushed his hips back against Sonny's teasing fingers. They were back to playing the same risky game with the same caresses, the same kisses but somehow it felt like the first time.

Sonny withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, his tongue probing deep. Will cried out, his body shuddering with the sensations rushing through him. He was shocked at the intensity of the pleasure rocking his body.

Sonny's body felt like he had lava flowing through his veins. He was hard as granite and about ready to explode. He was finally going to make Will his. He wanted this moment to last forever. After a few minutes Will looked around at Sonny, breathless.

"How long are you gonna do that? I think you have a fetish."

Sonny's rigid member was right at Will's eye line and Will tentively reached out and touched it, it twitched at his touch.

"Look at how your cock is straining."

"I get like that whenever I see you naked Will."

"Sonny…." All defences beaten, Will turned around and knelt on the bed, straddling Sonny's waist.

"You can…you can enter me."

Sonny looked up at Will. He still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted."

"Yes…so much that I'm slowly going insane just thinking about it."

Will smirked. "Then come on." He was finally letting Sonny have him, no more pretending.

Sonny trembled as he sat up and placed a kiss on Will's lips. He reached up and teased one rosy nipple, licking and sucking the sensitive bud. He loved those little whimpers and moans Will made.

He resumed kissing Will, deepening the kiss for a moment. He broke the kiss and pushed against Will's chest until the younger man was laying flat. Sonny was thick and heavy and eager to get inside Will. He pressed against the blonde's tight entrance and eased himself into him, inch by inch. Even with stretching him earlier, Will was still incredibly tight.

Sonny groaned loudly as Will's tight, hot hole surrounded his cock. He paused. Will was so tight that he had to wait until Will had adjusted to him before he began to move again. He was only halfway in. It took everything Sonny had not to just thrust into Will and fuck him senseless. Sweat drenched his forehead and shoulders, a testament to how hard he was trying to keep his control.

"Is it painful? I'm not all the way in yet."

Will gasped at the burning sensation and unconsciously his body tightened up.

"Shit! Don't fight me Will, you have to relax."

"I know! It's just…._too much_…" His cheeks were flushed. The burning was starting to ease though.

Sonny's control was slipping. Will's ass was now massaging his cock as he slid deeper and deeper inside him.

"Damn, I'm losing control." Oh god…he couldn't…he…

"I can't take this anymore!"

Will cried out as Sonny suddenly rammed his entire length inside him. Sonny leaned in closer to Will.

"Man that hurt! Don't you…dare move!"

Will couldn't believe it. Sonny was all the way inside him. So, so deep inside him. Although he had reprimanded him, it hadn't really hurt all that much. Actually Will was even more turned on by the fact that Sonny was inside him. His muscles rippled then convulsed around the big cock.

Sonny pulled out half way and thrust back into Will, bumping against his prostate in the process.

"_Ahhh_…_SHIT!_"

After only one thrust, Sonny lost the battle for his control and came like a tidal wave inside Will.

"_Ahhh….Oh!_"

Will's body quivered at how intensely good he felt and almost immediately he orgasmed as well.

* * *

The private bar was teeming with people. Groups of men and women were at the bar, on the sofas and standing in-between.

T, Dario, Chad, Ollie and Angelo were standing at one corner of the bar talking and joking around. Angelo was the first to comment on the strange happenings of the night.

"No wonder they're the 'Big Two'. Only they have the guts to show up here without a girl or two in tow."

Will and Sonny were seated on a sofa not too far from them, shielded a little from the rest of the room, drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Lately King has being occupying the space next to Prince and their combined intensity is driving everyone away."

Sonny and Will were having their own conversation, although neither man was looking at the other.

"We might as well denounce your title as 'King'. I can't _believe_ you came as soon as you entered me. What the hell kind of 'technique' is that?"

Sonny looked down at his hands. He had nothing to say to that. He still couldn't quite believe it himself.

"That was the lousiest performance of my life _and_ it had to be on the day my dream came true, damn."

Still not looking at Sonny Will responded.

"Fine. I'll give you another chance but I expect a better demonstration of your 'techniques' tonight."

Sonny whipped his head around to look at Will, almost giving himself whiplash.

"Really!?"

Will reached out and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before answering.

"If you pass I'll keep you for life."

Sonny was stunned. Was he dreaming right now? Will turned to look at Sonny and smirked at the look on his face. He guessed he was destined to remain a virgin with girls.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Deal." Sonny reached out and entwined their hidden hands together.

* * *

Half an hour later the party was still going strong but Sonny was over it. He looked over the crowd.

"Hey Will? Can we ditch this party?"

"What? Why? As the organiser what possible reason can I give to leave early?"

"I'll give you one."

And so saying Sonny grabbed Will's hand and placed it on his straining crotch. Will gasped then blushed. He couldn't believe it. Sonny was totally hard

"What the hell are you thinking – "

"About making love to you of course," Sonny whispered in Will's ear.

Will flushed a brighter red. He pushed Sonny's head away.

"You big idiot. Stop saying corny things like that. This is _not_ the place to get horny."

Will grabbed his drink and gulped it down. What was Sonny thinking? Now_ he_ was getting horny.

"How about the bathroom in the back?"

Will choked on the last gulp. What the hell?! Coughing Will turned incredulously to Sonny.

"Absolutely, without a doubt, no frigging way!" Was Sonny insane?

Sonny sighed. "Ok then. I guess I have to wait til the party's over."

"You got that right!"

Sonny grinned at that. "But Will as soon as we get home I want my second chance."

"…Mmmm…."

Will looked at Sonny's determined face. He had forgotten he had made a challenge to Sonny about a second chance to prove his 'techniques'. Had he made a mistake? Will decided he had only one course of action left to him.

* * *

Sonny sat on the side of his bed looking at a passed out Will. He had been surprisingly heavy. Did the guy even know how tough this was for him? He was sleeping so defencelessly. He had been more than patient with Will but no more. He stroked the silky blonde hair and leaned down to whisper in Will's ear.

"Its going to be different from now on Will. Starting tomorrow I will ravish you, asleep or awake."

He kissed the smooth cheek before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**So what do you think? Kinda a cliff hanger huh? Don't worry...like I said there is more to come just gotta write it ;)**

**Watch out for IT'S JUST A KISS 2.**

**See you soon**


End file.
